Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Scar Breck * Nan Carstairs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt is facing three outlaws named Turk, Scar and Pedro in the town of Hidden Valley, the Kid thinks back to how he got into this situation to begin with.... Fleeing from the law, Kid Colt takes a bullet but manages to seek shelter in a cave before passing out from blood loss. He wakes up in a cabin under the care of a young woman named Priscilla Castle and her father John who have been nursing him back to health. When Kid Colt fully recovers he learns that he is in the Quaker town of Hidden Valley. They tell Kid Colt that he is welcome to stay and leave his outlaw past behind so long as he vows not to use violence or use his guns again. Over the following days, Kid Colt comes to enjoy the peaceful serenity of Hidden Valley and grows to fall in love with Priscilla. However things take a tragic turn when Turk Masters, Scar Porter and Pedro come into town and decide to make it their hideout from the law. They offer Kid Colt to join them, but the Kid decides that they are bad news for the peaceful people of Hidden Valley. Kid Colt rushes back to the Castle home and despite Nan's protests not to return to his violent ways, Kid Colt reclaims his guns and faces the three outlaws in the center of town.... Kid Colt quickly guns down the three outlaws to the horrified eyes of Priscilla. Realizing that he can never give up his violent ways, Kid Colt leaves in shame. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Turk Masters * Scar Porter * Pedro Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Backbreaker | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Aboard a coach rides two passengers, when one of the men tries to engage conversation with the other and the man is shocked when his fellow passenger is really an ape. The ape suddenly attacks, strangling the passenger to death. The ape then climbs outside of the coach and kills the drivers and then rides off with the wagon. Passing through the area is Kid Colt who comes across the dead bodies and decides to investigate the cause of death. As he is noting that something big strangled them to death, a posse comes across him and accuse him of killing the coach passengers and robbing the coach. Knowing that he is innocent of his crimes, Kid Colt tries to fight them off, but is wrapped up in a whip and taken back to the town of Greasewood Junction and tossed in jail. His cellmate is a man who was also captured by the local sheriff Ringer Blazely under accusations that he robbed a coach as well. They compare notes and realize the victims of both robberies died by the same means. Deciding to break out and clear their names, they tie together their bed sheets, Kid Colt calls his horse Steel to the bars of the jail. He then ties the bed sheets around the bars and onto Steel and orders the horse to run. Steel pulls the bars off the window and the two fugitives escape. After knocking out the sheriff, Kid Colt gets aboard the coach and sure enough the ape attacks the coach. Kid Colt is attacked by the ape, and fends it is knocked out. The ape then rides the coach back to it's master's home, that of Ringer Blazely. As it turns out the ape is really a former circus spectacle known as Toto the Wonder Ape. Blazely whips the ape for bringing someone back to his base, and Tot suddenly becomes mad and chokes his master to death. Kid Colt revives and shoots the ape to death. The man he helped free arrives and reveals that he was really a Wells Fargo investigator and thanks Kid Colt for helping him crack his case. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Ringer Blazely Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The 2nd Kid Colt story in this issue is nearly identical to the story "A Killer in God's Acre" from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}